AN ANSWER TO MY STATEMENT
by boyumling
Summary: ONESHOT.SASUNARU.BOYXBOY.Naruto wants Sasuke to say those three important words...and decides to trick him into saying it.Things take a slightly differnt turn but he gets what he wants in the end.enjoy.


AN ANSWER TO MY STATEMENT

**A/N: Holla amigos. I know tis sin to write something else before completing my other fic..but well..im a rebel. please enjoy.**

The sunny peaceful afternoon of Konoha did nothing to brighten the mood of a brooding grumbling blonde. Yes brooding and blonde..not a particular brooding and raven. Though it was all due to the stupid raven teme. Naruto looked up at the sun squinting as its rays hit his eyes. 9 months and still he and Sasuke hadn't said the three most important words in a relationship. Oh yeah..to those living in 2000 and late they were together.. as in kisses..cuddling and sex…lots of sex. Sasuke was a horny beast. But coming back to the point Naruto sighed.

He wanted Sasuke to pop out the words first. He knew Sasuke loved him a lot and well since the raven was the seme it only seemed right. Naruto could picture himself blushing and saying that he loved him too and then the raven would show him how much in …..wait…. Gah! Stupid kakashi and his stupid romantic novels. He had no idea they would influence him so much.

But no..blue eyes hardened in determination..today Uzumaki Naruto would make his teme say those words by hook or by crook. A wicked smile grew in his face showing fangs as an idea struck his head. After everything is fair in love and war. Yosh!

Sasuke lay sweating under a tree on the training grounds. Today had been a good day. Waking up next to a warm dobe,molesting said dobe and a rigorous training. He couldn't wait to go back and start part 2 of molest dobe.

"Sasuke!" a blur of blonde landed on his stomach pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Hn" Sasuke replied pulling the dobe down for a kiss.

Naruto pulled away from the mind blowing kiss, flushing at the ravens oh-so-sexy smirk almost forgetting his mission. He settled himself in the teme's lap

"Ne ne teme..I have a question for you."

"Hn" the raven was a bit amused now..expecting something ramen related..like who was the creator of ramen. The dobe was too cute for his own good..

"Ready teme?"

"Fire away dobe."

"What is the sentence which needs an answer even though it isn't a question?"

The minutes ticked by as the raven sat there frozen.

"um..Sasuke? Do you know the answer." Naruto's eyes were burning into onyx orbs full of hope.

"hn. No I don't . Now get off me dobe. You are heavy."

The disappointment splayed across Naruto's face hurt Sasuke like a punch to the gut.

"oh! Okay then Sasuke. I'm leaving. See you at home teme" Naruto wanted nothing to do except run home , get under the blanket and cry like a girl on her periods. He made to get up from the teme's laps when suddenly Sasuke caught his wrist and pinned him underneath him.

"Wha…what the hell teme. Let me go. I'm in no mood now." He wiggled under the raven praying that his tears wouldn't fall.

A pale hand cupped his cheeks, a thumb lazily caressing his scars.

"Sasuke?"

"I love you" Naruto's eyes widened. His chest bursting with joy.

"Dobe that's the answer." And just like that it was gone. Empty.

"Yes…yes teme. That was the answer. Now let me go." Naruto resumed his struggle to get out of the temes hold. He was this close to beating the teme. Bastard.

"You usuratonkachi…im not done yet"

"huh..tem.". Looking straight at the only person he loved the most sasuke whispered "I love you Naruto. I really love you." before bending to claim those pink lips in a chaste kiss.

Naruto smiled into the kiss. Blushing furiously he hugged the raven tightly.

"Love you too bastard." He heard the raven snort before he was picked up bridal style. Surprised he looked up at the raven who was smirking his I-want-sex look.

Bringing his lips close to the blonde's ear he whispered in a husky voice. "Let me show you how much I love you Na-ru-to."

Naruto grinned. Mission accomplished

**A/n: This was supposed to be humor…but my writing gets affected by the tracks I play in my pc..So its kind of sad in the middle. Stupid sad love songs. Please R & R.**


End file.
